Favorite Girl
by Diehardyoblinger
Summary: Warrick let's Catherine and Lindsey stay with him, after Eddie hits Cath. During the time they live with him they fall into the role of a happy and loving family. YOBLING!


**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the CSI characters CBS does. If I did then Catherine and Warrick would be together. **

Warrick walked out of the lab and into the morning sun at the end of shift to find Catherine in her Tahoe trying to start it, but finding no such luck. Rick walked over to her car and knocked on the window so she could roll it down.

"Hey Cath what's wrong?"

"My car won't start." Catherine answered.

"Let me take a look." Warrick said as he went to the front of the car, and popped the hood.

"Cath the only place this car is gonna be going is to a mechanic."

"It's that bad Rick ?"

"Yeah, C'mon I'll drive you home, and you can call a tow truck in the morning" Warrick said as he opened the driver's door to let Catherine out.

"Thanks Rick, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Cath." Warrick said as he unlocked his car doors.

He opened the passenger side door for Catherine, then went to the driver's side to get in. He pulled out onto the street about 2 minutes later.

"So how's my girl Linds doing?"

"Well she's 6 going on 16."

Warrick laughed and said "She's just like you Cath."

"I Know."

They rode for the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, this gave Warrick's mind time to wander. He thought about how nice it would be to have Catherine as his wife, Lindsey as his daughter, and possibly other little additions also.

Catherine noticed a smile on Warrick's lips so she said "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing" Warrick answered as he pulled into Catherine's driveway.

"Well here we are, home sweet home."

"Yeah, thanks again Rick." Catherine said then leaned over the armrest and kissed him on the cheek.

As soon as Catherine walked into the house she was greeted with a slap across the face, from her clearly drunk and angry husband Eddie.

"Where the hell have you been, you said you would be home at 7 to fix my fucking breakfast !" Eddie screamed.

Catherine held her now burning cheek and answered, "My car broke down."

"Bullshit, you better not be cheating on me Catherine, because if you are I'll kill you!"

"I'm not cheating on you Eddie, and if I was, you can't say I can't cheat, because you cheated on me so many times I've lost count!"

"What did you say to me?" Eddie yelled as he pushed Catherine into the bookcase.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me again Catherine!"

Warrick had just finished a call with Grissom. His phone had rang as soon as Catherine got out of the car. When Rick was about to start his car again her heard yelling, then he saw Catherine go flying into the bookcase. Warrick immediately got out and ran to the front door.

He heard Eddie yelling some more, and he knew that in a few seconds another hit would probably be coming, so he kicked in the door.

Before Eddie could hit Catherine again, Rick ran up and punched him.

"Cath, go upstairs and pack you and Lindsey's stuff, because you two are coming to stay with me." Warrick said.

Catherine nodded and ran upstairs.

Eddie had gotten up and tried to tackle Rick, but Warrick grabbed him instead and threw into the wall unit.

"Eddie you son of a bitch, you hit women because you're a punk, and because if you fight a man like me you'll end up the way you are right now: hurt."

"Oh yeah, Eddie if you put your hands on Lindsey or Catherine again, I'll do more than what I did to you now. You got that you bastard?"

Warrick saw Catherine come down the stairs holding a sleeping Lindsey.

"Hey Rick could you bring our bags down while I put Lindsey in the car." Catherine said in a scared and low voice.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the car." Warrick said as he went to get the suitcases.

Warrick came back down the steps with the bags, and observed what a mess the living room had become.

"Have fun cleaning up Ed." Warrick said and then left the house.

He put the bags into the back of the car and then got into the driver's seat, then he pulled out of the driveway. Once they were a few blocks away Warrick spoke.

"Catherine how long have he been hitting you?"

"Since Lindsey was 3."

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have kicked his ass a long time ago."

"I don't know Rick, well it's over now because I've been wanting to divorce him for a while, and now the time has come to divorce him."

"Why didn't you leave him a while ago, if you were unhappy?"

"I stayed with him so Linds could have a father that was around."

"Oh, speaking of Linds, she slept through the whole thing and that's takes skill because we made a lot noise in the living room."

"Yeah, she's not a light sleeper. She'd probably sleep through an earthquake." Catherine said as she leaned her head against the headrest, and closed her eyes.

"Cath try to get some rest, we'll be there soon." Warrick said.

**Did you like it or did ya hate it, I won't know until you review. The next chapter should be up soon. I'm Out.**


End file.
